fifteen
by athousandpainkillers
Summary: reposted cause i got reported...lolz..:


**Disclaimer: I own nothing except the plot but I wish I did. If I did own the characters, I will let Joe and Taylor be together forever**.

**Authors Note: reposted because I got reported..haha that actually rhymed..lol. pls. review. Pls. no harsh comments. Have mercy~! ENJOY~!**

**Credit to Taylor Swift for the song "FIFTEEN" **

Taylor's POV

I was dancing on a happy tune when I heard my phone ringing. When I saw the caller id I had a big smile on my face….Shane.

When I answered the phone and heard what he said I regretted answering it. It killed me and it tore my life apart when I heard those words, the words that left my heart broken into millions of pieces, the words that I wish I don't hear in my entire existence. And those exact words were: "I'm sorry Taylor, I'm breaking up with you, I'm so---". I don't want to hear anything anymore so I hung-up. I was on tears as I ran up to my room.

When I reached my bed I started punching my pillows and said through tears, "Someday Shane, someday, you will regret saying that to me."

*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.

Normal POV

But little did she now, he was already regretting it.

*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.

Shane's POV

"I'm sorry Taylor, I'm breaking up with you, I'm so---". I heard her hang-up but I continued it anyways. "ry.. but I will always love you, you will always have a place in my heart."

As I finished my sentence, there was a single tear rolling down my cheek and soon enough tears where already pouring down fast.

"Shane, honey, what happened?" Denise asked.

"I-b-b-roke u-u-up with T-ay-l-lor mom."

"Why honey?"

"I can't stand hurting her so much."

"What did you do to hurt her Shane?" Denise asked curiously.

"I'm seeing Jenny." I said quietly.

"What?" but she quickly controlled herself "Okay honey, At least you broke up with her, before she caught you or she will really feel trashed but let me tell you I don't like what you did." She sighed and walked away.

*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.

3 months later…..

Taylor's POV

I am getting ready for my concert. "I just hope he does not show up." I said to myself. "He has hurt me too much especially when that news came."

***FLASHBACK***

_I was sitting on the couch watching TV,I was about to switch it off when I heard his name. I swiftly turned my attention to it_

"_So Shane, are you dating Jenny Count?" a reporter asked_**.(a/n: uhmm.. I just made up names)**

"_Yes, we are dating"_

"_ohh so what about Taylor?"_

_I quickly turned off the TV then, cause I don't want to hear anything anymore and I remembered that on that particular night, I cried myself to sleep, AGAIN._

***END OF FLASHBACK***

"Taylor, onstage in 5 minutes" I heard the producer said

"Okay, be right there" I got up and went onstage. I scanned the crowd hoping he wouldn't show up, but I saw him and he was with her.

*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.

As I saw him, I quickly turned my head for hazel/green/light light brown met brown.(**a/n: hehe. I saw that from a website the color of taylor's .:) )**

I took a deep breath and walked onstage. "Hello everyone! Thank you for coming here tonight! Anyways, my first song is about a girl who fell in love at the age of 15 but she got her heart broken and this was her experiences and what she told herself. Hope you like it." I started strumming my guitar and looked directly in his eyes for a moment then started singing.

_You take a deep breath and you walk through the doors _

_It's the morning of your very first day_

_You say hi to your friends you ain't seen in a while _

_Try to stay out of everybody's way_

_It's your freshman year and you're gonna be here_

_For the next four years in this town_

_Hoping one of those senior boys will wink at you and say _

_You know I haven't seen you around, before_

I poured all my emotions as I sang the chorus..

_Cause when you're fifteen and _

_Somebody tells you they love you_

_You're gonna believe them _

_And when you're fifteen feeling like _

_There's nothing to figure out_

_Well count to ten, take it in, this is life before you know_

_Who you're gonna be_

_At fifteen_

_You sit in class next to a redhead named Abigail_

_And soon enough you're best friends_

_Laughing at the other girls who think they're so cool_

_We'll be out of here as soon as we can _

_And then you're on your very first date_

_And he's got a car and you're feeling like flying _

_And your mama's waiting up and you're thinkin' he's the one_

_And you're dancing round your room when the night ends_

_When the night ends_

_Cause when you're fifteen and _

_Somebody tells you they love you_

_You're gonna believe them _

_When you're fifteen and your first kiss _

_Makes your head spin around but _

_In your life you'll do things greater than _

_Dating the boy on the football team_

_but I didn't know it at fifteen_

_When all you wanted was to be wanted _

_Wish you could go back and tell yourself what you know now_

_Back then I swore I was gonna marry him someday _

_But I realized some bigger dreams of mine _-----I looked at Shane's direction, our eyes met and I saw all the emotions on it…

_And Abigail gave everything she had to a boy _

_Who changed his mind_

_And we both cried _

_Cause when you're fifteen and _

_Somebody tells you they love you you're gonna believe them _

_And when you're fifteen_

_Don't forget to look before you fall_

_I've found time can heal most anything_

_And you just might find who you're supposed to be _

_I didn't know who I was supposed to be, at fifteen_

_La la la la la la la la la la_

_La la la la la la la la la la _

_La la la la la la la la _

_Your very first day_

_Take a deep breath girl_

_Take a deep breath as you walk through the doors_

Shane's POV

When she was done singing, I thought to myself "Did she dedicate that song for me? Well duh, obviously!" (**a/n:random thought!hehe)**

Then I turned to the girl beside me and said "Jenny, I like you and all but I just,well, I love her" I said while pointing at Taylor. "I don't want to keep this any longer and what I really wanted to say is.. I'm breaking up with you." I expected to be slapped but I was surprised to see her smiling. " I know that Shane, I know that you love her, who look at her the way I wanted you to look at me. So go get her. But promise me this."

"What?" I asked curiously

"That you will never break her heart again."

"I will try my best"(**a/n: I just can't let him say okay, you know, that would be very impossible, even if you tried hard not to hurt somebody you love, there's a time that you really hurt her even if you don't know)**

"haha. Okay. So FRIENDS?"

"Friends"

After that she left…

Taylor's POV

As I was singing my last song, I saw Shane and you-know-who's seat empty. I felt a little disappointed but I didn't let it show. Anyways, I have to keep smiling or else.

When I finished my last song, I said to the microphone, "Hope you guys had fun. I Love you all.! BYE!." I gave flying kisses and a wave as I skipped my way backstage.

*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.

After I signed some autograph for fans who had backstage passes, I went inside my dressing room. I saw a very familiar figure sitting on the couch.

"What are you doing here?" I asked with a tone

"Look Taylor, I'm sorry for what I've said, I regretted it. I loved you then, I love you now, and I will always love you. Please forgive me. Can we at least be friends?"

"I forgive you but, no, we can't be friends." I stated firmly

"Why not?" He asked sounding disappointed

"Cause I want us to be more than that." And with that we kissed.

After a few minutes we stopped for air.

"I almost forgot, what about Jenny? "I asked with a tone as I said her name.

"Don't worry, I broke up with her and she, was the one who urged me to talk to you."

"ohhhhhhhhhhhhhh…" and with that we kissed again.

_**THE END!**_


End file.
